


The Scent of Lilacs

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre and Ned spend the day together, during the summer time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for Ande, quite a while ago.

“Mmm.” Deirdre licked the ice cream that was running down her hand. “It’s so yummy. Come on, Nedgar, eat up!” Ned laughed, licking his own ice cream. He’d chosen vanilla of course. Deirdre had teased him for being so predictable.

She’d gotten cookie ‘n cream ice cream, something a little more interesting. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Ned asked. “Nothing, if I can help it. I think my parents want me to find a job for the summer, but I just want to relax, and doing nothing.” Ned watched as the sun played on Deirdre’s bare shoulders. On a hot summer’s day, she was wearing a white sundress, with some strappy shoes. He couldn’t see Deirdre’s eyes, as she was wearing sunglasses, but he knew her green eyes would be shining with happiness.

“There’s nothing wrong with a job.” Ned worked at the local newspaper, when he wasn’t studying at Emerson. “I mean, lots of people have summer jobs.”

“I know. But I don’t want to be one of those people. I just want to have fun.”

“You can’t have fun forever, Deirdre.” Deirdre loved how Ned said her name. Even when he was being serious, it sounded lovely.

“Well, let’s not talk about that now. What are your plans for such a beautiful day?”

“Well, my mother wanted me to doing some gardening, but I think that can wait.” Ned checked his watch. It was still early. “So I’m pretty much wide open for the rest of the day.”

“Ooh, I know! Let’s go play some mini-golf.”

Ned blinked. He hadn’t played that since he was a kid. “Come on! It’ll be fun!” Deirdre said in a singsongy voice. “Ah, what the heck?” Ned said. They finished their ice cream quickly and headed over to Larry’s Mini-golf.

A couple of hours later, they were in the midst of a heated debate.

“I’m just saying, I think it took you more than three goes to get that in.” Ned said, teasingly.

“Uh-uh. It was only three. Write down three.” Deirdre shot back. She folded her arms.

“Alright, I’ll believe you this time!” Ned laughed, as he wrote three in the column next to Deirdre’s name. Ned couldn’t remember the last time he’d had fun like this. He was always either at college, studying, in classes or working at the newspaper. It was nice to just have fun.

After they finished their game, Deirdre said “Ok, now you have to walk me home.”

“Do I now?” Ned asked. Deirdre nodded, hoping Ned wouldn’t refuse.

“Alright then. Milady.” Ned offered his arm to Deirdre who took it, laughingly. They walked down the streets. As it was summer, the streets smelled of all the perfumed flowers in the area. Down Deidre’s street, there was a strong scent of lilacs. They reached Deirdre’s house.

“Well, here you are. Safe and sound.” Ned smiled. Deirdre didn’t go in at first. Ned wasn’t sure why but then it clicked. He leaned down, kissing Deirdre softly on the lips. She tasted of grapes, probably from her lipgloss.

“Goodnight, Deirdre.” Ned said.

“Goodnight, Ned.”

Ned realised that was the first time Deirdre had called him by his proper name. He smiled, as he walked down the street. The scent of lilacs was still strong.


End file.
